


Videos on the Internet

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: Sweet Indiscretions [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Father, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Protective Erik, Sexual Fantasy, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: “Papa! Charles makes videos on the internet!” Nina chimed excitedly.Charles blushed a furious red at her innocent words as he tried to stammer out an explanation in the face of Erik’s newly intense, calculated perusal that took him in from head to toe.He gave a nervous laugh, “I’ve never heard it put quite that way, Nina.”





	

Charles made his way back home with an irritated sigh. He made specific grocery lists for this exact reason and somehow he’d forgotten a key ingredient he’d need for the next installment in his series. He let out a sigh of relief when he pulled onto his street to see a space open near his front door.

After quickly, and decently, parallel parking he rushed out of the car, mind whirring a mile a minute about all he had left to accomplish before he could start filming. He was juggling his keys with his grocery bags when he heard light sniffling nearby.

He glanced around, concerned, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The sniffling continued at a steady pace. Setting his bags down on his step he proceeded to explore his surroundings, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

“Is everything alright?” he called tentatively. The sniffling paused for a long moment before continuing. Now Charles was really worried that something was wrong, with what sounded like a distraught child.

“Please come out, let me help you. I’m Charles. I live right here,” he tried to make himself sound as friendly as possible. All other concerns were forgotten as he knelt by a large flowering bush that never failed to make him sneeze all spring. The bush trembled and gave a soft sigh.

“Is someone in there or is this a gateway to the fairy kingdom?” He asked playfully, waiting until the sniffling paused again before shifting the tangled branches aside to find a small girl with thick, dark hair and bright blue eyes.

“Hello dear, are you alright?” he asked softly, earning a nervous nod that broke off into a tremulous frown.

“…no…” she whispered softly to her knees.

Charles’ heart raced, wondering if he needed to call CPS, the police, an ambulance… the child looked well fed and relatively clean. Or at least like the dirt on her had only come from crawling around in the bushes. But that didn’t rule out any of the bad outcomes that could befall such a cute kid.

“Can you tell me what happened?” he asked softly as he knelt in the dirt in front of her. She shook her head slightly again, causing his heart to plummet until she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, “Papa says not to talk to strangers.”

Charles gave her his sunniest smile at those words, “Your papa is absolutely right, young lady. You have to be careful of strangers. But maybe I’m not a _total_ stranger, you already know my name and where I live.” He said brightly.

The little girl looked up at him searchingly before freeing one of her hands from its vice like grip on her knees and pointing to the house next door. “I live there with my papa.” She said softly, eyes filling with tears again as she huddled into herself, “but he’s not _home_ and Jessica called him and said he’d be home and she left but he’s not here!” her last words were a tremulous cry that nearly broke Charles’ heart.

“Oh honey, we’ll find your papa,” he soothed giving her a gentle pat on the back of her hand. He sat with her and made soothing noises until she’d calmed down. After which they had a nice, long chat in the bushes and he found out that her mama had died in a car accident and her papa had moved them to the city to be closer to his family.

Apparently they’d been living at the house for a little over two weeks, on opposite schedules to Charles he imagined since he’d never noticed anyone coming or going from that house. Her name was Nina and she was five, and her father was the tallest, bravest, most handsomest man in the whole world.

Charles was charmed by her obvious hero worship of her father. This mysterious Jessica would have to go though. Perhaps Papa’s new girlfriend? Charles decided to reserve judgment at least until he’d met the man that could inspire such devotion in his new friend.

“Well, Nina, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Let’s call your papa and see about getting a snack okay?” they crawled out of the shrubbery and Nina happily clutched his hand as they made their way up the steps of his small townhouse.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and let Nina dial her father’s number with shaky, dirt smudged fingers. Fortunately he was used to his phone being a mess of smears, so the sight didn’t bother him unduly. He heard the phone ring out and go to an automated voice mail belonging to one Erik Lehnsherr. Nina’s lip was trembling again so Charles knelt at her side and put the phone on speaker.

“Hello, this is Charles Xavier, your new neighbor; I’m here with a delightful young woman by the name of Nina-HI PAPA!” Nina cut in with a happy yell directly into the phone and also Charles’ ear. He flinched but kept talking. “There seems to have been a mix up with a certain Jessica and Nina is with me at 263.”

He glanced over at 265 to see if the man himself was arriving home. He wasn’t. Of course it was only about three in the afternoon so it was a bit early for those who worked traditional hours to be done for the day.

“Anyway, feel free to stop by when you get home to pick her up. He nodded to Nina who gave him a gap toothed smile and cheered her goodbyes into the phone.

That done, he finally managed to get his front door open and collect his shopping to head inside with Nina hot on his heels.

After writing a quick note and running over to stick it on his neighbor’s door, the better to cover all his bases, he and Nina washed their hands and went about preparing grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

He kept up a soothing stream of chatter about his day, and kept Nina talking about herself and her beloved Papa, giving her only the bare bones of what he did for a living so she wouldn’t get bored of his rambling.

In the meantime he kept his ears peeled for the ring of his phone or the chime of his doorbell. In the end he didn’t need to worry since there came a vicious pounding at his door at just half past four while he and Nina were finishing up Sleeping Beauty. Charles was not ashamed of his true, deep love for classic Disney films. Nina approved.

“Papa!” She yelped and rushed to the door; Charles followed close behind her and held her up to look through the peep hole. “It’s him! He came!”

“Of course he did, Nina,” Charles smiled indulgently as he set her on her feet and swung the door open, almost catching a knuckle to the face as Nina’s papa raised his fist to knock once more.

Charles was left gaping as the fierce expression on the tall, sexy, handsome man at his door melted into a relieved grin that encompassed his face. He stooped down to scoop Nina into his arms and spun her around to her vocal glee.

“Are you alright my darling? I left work as soon as I got your message,” he asked worriedly.

“I’m fine Papa, I was with Charles, we made a snack, and ate, and watched Sleeping Beauty!” she said cheerily, arms wrapped around his neck like she never planned to let go. The way the taller man was clutching her, the feeling seemed to be mutual.

All of a sudden Charles found himself pierced with a steely glare, “Charles is it?”

“Yes, I heard Nina crying and went to investigate. We left you a message and a note on your door,” he said with a soft smile for the little girl happy in her papa’s arms.

Erik relaxed a bit at his words but still seemed uncomfortable, “I owe you my thanks, I don’t know what I would have done if anything happened to her,” he said grimly.

“What are neighbors for?” Charles waved him off affably.

“Thank you at any rate, Nina what do we say?” he prompted gently as he set her back on her feet.

“Thank you Charles!”

“You’re welcome, Nina, we’ll have to do it again sometime,” he replied with a smile.

“Papa! Charles makes videos on the internet!” Nina chimed excitedly.

Charles blushed a furious red at her innocent words as he tried to stammer out an explanation in the face of Erik’s newly intense, calculated perusal that took him in from head to toe.

He gave a nervous laugh, “I’ve never heard it put _quite_ that way, Nina. I-”

Erik opened his mouth to speak again when his phone rang. He took a quick glance at the caller ID, the sight of which made his face descend into a murderous rage that made Charles take a step back and Nina cling to his arm unaffected.

“ _Jessica_ ,” he snarled at the phone. “I need to take this,” he nodded curtly to Charles who simply smiled and waved as Erik made his way down the walk, growling angry words into his phone while Nina skipped along at his side, turning to wave to Charles every few steps.

Charles chuckled to himself, at the very least happy not to be Jessica. Though he couldn’t help but wish he’d had a chance to explain himself to Erik. Lord knew what Nina’s handsome father thought of him now. And what had that look meant? It wasn’t anger or censure. More like curiosity mixed with a hint of approval?

Charles shook the thought off with a sigh, no use getting his hopes up about his hot/probably/ almost definitely straight neighbor.

At least he could finally get to work; he went into the next room to and adjust his web cam to the evening light before he started filming.

~~

Erik was relaxing after putting Nina to bed. Only after hearing every second of her stay with Charles, better safe than sorry. Fortunately his little darling was unharmed by his neighbor, which was very good for Charles he thought grimly. Though now that the man had done him a huge favor, he felt in his debt. And Erik knew exactly how he’d like to pay it back…

Apparently the handsome young man made videos on the internet. Erik tried not to let his thoughts run away with him. It had been years since he’d been with a man, since he’d met Magda in fact, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss it.

He’d always preferred men; Magda had been his beautiful exception into a heterosexual lifestyle. He doubted he’d ever find another woman like her. He’d begun wondering if he’d ever find anyone attractive again as no men had caught his eye in the year and three months since her fatal accident. And then he’d seen Charles.

Unlike Nina, he’d noticed the other man before. On his initial tour of the house, Erik had seen the handsome young man leaving his house in what looked like a big hurry. He couldn’t help but notice those cherry red lips and bright blue eyes. He’d always loved blue eyes.

He’d idly wondered if the young man was rushing out for diapers or formula, he remembered many such runs when he was that age, trying to accustom himself to having a newborn. He’d never admit it, but his cute neighbor had been the deciding factor between the house he chose and one a few blocks closer to his freeway exit.

The guy was probably straight, but Erik couldn’t be blamed for enjoying the view. And now this. Charles had looked so embarrassed when Nina had shared his profession. Hopefully he hadn’t noticed Erik’s prurient interest at her proclamation. No need to make the man feel awkward, but he couldn’t help but wonder if there was any way to find out which site hosted his show. Was he a cam-boy? Did he shoot films out of his house?

Erik would buy an anonymous subscription in a heartbeat. He’d love to give his _slender, too cute to be pretty, twink_ of a neighbor instructions from behind a privacy wall and watch him pleasure himself as though Erik was there to do it for him. The very thought of those plump lips giving a POV blowjob had him grasping his hard-on through his pants. But directly asking his neighbor for a web link would certainly defeat the purpose of anonymity. He would come off as helplessly pathetic if he “asked for a friend.” And Nina would never forgive him if he scared Charles away with unwanted sexual advances.

He had to consider that his neighbor might be gay, but he might also be gay for pay and value his secret life as a cam-boy while he picked up women on the weekend. Erik groaned and fell back onto his bed, clumsily reaching for the lube he kept in his nightstand. There was no way he’d be able to sleep with the images of Charles he had running through his head.

He slicked his hand and grasped himself in one fist; he knew he had a porn worthy cock. He built a fantasy around Charles finding out and asking to suck him off for his web show, wanting to prove how deep he could take it. But he was big, and Charles would need practice. He imagined those bright blue eyes gazing up at him adoringly as he kissed the head of his cock. Erik arched and came hard and sudden. He hadn’t masturbated in a long while, but Charles had broken his self imposed dry spell with one shy blush and the swipe of his tongue over lush, ruby lips.

He idly wondered if it would do any good to Google Charles Xavier but gave it up as a lost cause, there was no way he’d use his real name on his videos. He seemed sweet but not dumb. Erik sighed tiredly as he wiped himself off and changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed and falling into a restless sleep filled with dreams of pale, freckled skin, and flashing blue eyes.

~~

Charles had finished his video and uploaded it just two hours before his deadline. The watch count was climbing rapidly and he already had hundreds of comments, dozens asking him to do a live show. He wasn’t sure he was up to that. He liked the security of his preplanned shoots and the ability to edit out his imperfections and mistakes.

It was bright and early the day after his afternoon with Nina. It was Saturday and he now had an excuse to visit his hot neighbor and his sweet little girl. Hopefully he’d also get a chance to explain himself and what he actually did for a living.

He made his way next door at close to ten am he figured no one with a five year old could manage to sleep past that. He rang the doorbell and waited for the excited patter of tiny feet that signaled Nina’s approach. Her small face appeared in the window next to the door. She lit up in a bright smile and disappeared after a moment. There was a soft scuffling noise and then the door swung open.

Charles had to hide a smile at the sight of Nina standing on a small bench she’d clearly pulled over to the door so she could reach the handle.

“Hi Charles!” she chirped brightly.

“Good morning, Nina,” he began when her father rushed into the hall, drying his hands on a dishtowel.

“Nina, you know better than to open the door-” he cut himself off as he saw Charles standing in the doorway. A light blush swept up his cheeks and he flipped the towel over his shoulder and ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

“It’s just Charles, Papa!” she said happily as she hopped off the bench and wrapped herself around Charles’ leg.

Erik cleared his throat, “So I see, please come in.” Charles stepped inside and closed and locked the door behind him as Erik stepped forward to push the bench back into place next to the coat rack. “What brings you-”

“-Um” Charles began as Erik cut himself off and they both turned to the direction of the kitchen where the unmistakable scent of charred bread was filling the air.

~~

Erik hated the farce his life had become. His cute neighbor _who was good with kids and was hopefully at least bi sexual_ had come over right in the middle of their new Saturday tradition of Erik attempting to make an edible breakfast, failing, and taking them out to I-Hop.

Nina was following Charles around like a giddy puppy as he expertly cleaned and organized their wreck of a kitchen before starting in on a fresh batch of French toast. With cinnamon. Without consulting a recipe.

He was clearly perfect and likely a sex god and he was going to see Erik as about as useful as a hand with no thumbs.

He glanced at the small box Charles had been carrying when he arrived, he'd placed it on the counter and gone about his work in the kitchen, pressing Erik back into a chair and giving Nina small tasks to do that were well within her means.

Erik pulled the box over to him curiously.

“Oh, that’s for you! I forgot to say when I arrived,” Charles said over his shoulder as he guided Nina, now standing on a chair, in flipping a slice of French toast.

Erik opened the box to find a small cake. “Its lemon olive oil cake,” he chuckled at himself. “The crazy thing is, if I hadn’t forgotten lemons I never would have found Nina on my way back from the store.”

“I’m glad you forgot lemons, Charles,” she said happily as she dipped another slice of bread in the batter mixture. She was going to be a mess.

“I am too,” he grinned at her and snapped a quick photo on his phone before leaning into the shot to take a selfie with her.

Erik felt like he was missing something.

“You made a cake? You’re a good cook?” he asked, feeling like an idiot as delicious smells filled his house and a professional looking cake sat before him.

“Well, yes. I thought you might have Googled me after Nina told you about my show,” he glanced over at Erik, a light blush suffusing his face at the memory of their awkward moment the day before.

Erik felt himself flush as well; fortunately Nina was too preoccupied with her tasks to notice the tension between them. “Ah, no. I didn’t get a chance,” he lied, taking in the cute sight of Charles and Nina cooking together. He really should take a picture, his mother would love it. But then she’d want to meet Charles and that would get awkward…

“I’m a tastemaker for Tastemade. I have a video series called Cooking with Charles,” he said studiously avoiding looking at Erik who felt like an ass.

The other shoe dropped “…you’re a chef?”

“Yes,” he confirmed softly.

“I want to keep you!” Nina giggled as she took a bite of crisp, golden brown French toast. “This is better than I-Hop!”

Charles looked affronted, “I should certainly hope so, my dear. Now let’s head to the table so we can all eat.”

Erik was flabbergasted, Charles had been upgraded from wank-bank to relationship material in a matter of moments. If only he could find out his orientation. Breakfast was delicious and Nina was inviting Charles to the harvest festival to see her part in the kindergarten play. She was an acorn.

“Where are you getting your costume?” Charles asked sounding genuinely interested which Erik could only thank him for.

“My grandma is making it,” she said with a gap toothed grin.

“Well, give me a date and time and I’ll be there sweetheart.”

“Really?” she gasped, slapping both hands on the table like she was going to climb on it at any moment. Erik snapped his fingers at her and shook his head. She’d nearly broken her arm with those antics and he wasn’t having it again. She settled back into her chair with a sigh.

Charles chuckled at their byplay and pinkie promised to come to her show. Erik feared that he was hopelessly in love.

“Papa?”

“Hmm?” he asked around the mouthful of heaven Charles had put on a plate.

“Can we watch some of Charles’ videos?”

He glanced at Charles and nodded, “Sure thing, we can watch him make the cake he brought us, after I clean up.” It was only fair since the two of them had cooked.

Nina happily agreed and chattered on to Charles about how her babysitter Jessica was in big trouble and how Papa had to put four dollars in the swear jar after their phone call, and how they were going to get to go to court with a real judge and everything.

Erik was pleased to see how Charles seemed to relax at the news about Jessica. It was sweet how much he cared about Nina, but he seemed like a sweet guy who liked to take in strays. He tried not to look too much into it.

“That’s great, Nina. I understand that Jessica wanted to go to the concert, but she was very irresponsible and your papa is right. You could have gotten very hurt and the agency should be held responsible for that,” he was agreeing with Nina but looking at Erik with soft, approving eyes.

Erik took that as a good sign. “I hope you’ll be free as a witness if we need you?” he asked, receiving an immediate nod in response.

“I’d be happy to, Erik. Whatever you need, what are neighbors for?”

“Are you married, Charles?” Nina asked curiously as she pushed her _fluffy, perfect, god-so-good_ scrambled eggs around her plate absently. Erik eyed her leftovers, wondering if it would seem too greedy to clean her plate. Her question caught his full attention.

Charles blushed and focused on his plate, “Oh, no. I’m single.”

“Why?” she asked curiously, brow wrinkling in confusion like she couldn’t imagine anyone not wanting to marry Charles. Erik was having the same problem, but didn’t want to put the other man on the spot.

“Nina,” he began warningly, but Charles cut him off gently.

“No, no. It’s fine. My boyfriend was also a chef, we met at school.” Erik’s heart sang at the word boyfriend. Maybe the universe didn’t hate him after all. He leaned in, more interested than ever to hear Charles’ story.

“He wanted a web show, I was tired of restaurant hours and wanted us to have a life outside of work so we picked out some recipes and filmed ourselves making them to figure out the camera and lighting before we filmed him cooking alone. We submitted the file to a few sites and only one got back to us. Tastemade. The only problem was we’d accidently attached the files and they preferred the one with me.”

Erik frowned at that, it sounded like a dream come true, “Why is that bad? Why not make the show together?”

Charles blushed endearingly and leaned over to help Nina pour herself more milk without spilling before Erik could do it. Erik was definitely in love.

“Ahh, they wanted me. Not him, not him and me. Just me,” he said softly.  “Anyway, I wanted to refuse the job, but he was angry. He said I’d done it on purpose even though he’d submitted the files. He was my head chef and…he fired me.” Charles looked lost as he said it, making Erik want to find out where this guy worked so he could take him out back and beat some sense into him.

“Like I said, I was tired of the restaurant grind and I was pis- _mad_ at him, so I took the job to spite him and now I have much more free time,” he finished with a flourish.

Nina nodded like that made perfect sense, “I guess you’re just better, Charles. You’re a better cook than papa and _he_ didn’t get mad at you,” she pointed out quite sensibly.

Charles gave him another sweet look, “No he didn’t did he?”

Erik grinned, liking the way it made his neighbor blush, “What can I say? I like a man who can cook.” Was it his imagination or did Charles perk up at his words?

“Let’s get cleaned up and we can watch my latest episode,” he smiled as Erik started to clear the table and Nina grabbed Charles and dragged him into Erik’s study to boot up his desktop and find the website.

Charles was caught out, Erik liked men? What straight man would make that comment? None that Charles had ever met. Had that been flirting? He certainly hoped so. For the first time since Sebastian left, he finally felt a glimmer of hope for his romantic future and it looked bright.

~~

<https://www.tastemade.com/videos/lemon-olive-oil-cake>

Erik was speechless. The video was adorable, Charles was adorable, and Charles and Nina were adorable. Erik was smitten. Give him ten more minutes and he’d be scrawling their initials in hearts all over the margins of his paperwork.

The cake was delicious. Erik was ready to get down on bended knee.

 He settled for taking Charles’ hand during their second watch of the video and sharing shy smiles over Nina’s head.

Charles was clearly embarrassed by their effusive praise and quickly gathered himself lo leave, “Thank you, I’m glad you liked the cake. I look forwards to your recital, Nina.” He said one hand on the doorknob, the other carding through her hair as she clung to his leg.

He and Erik shared a fond smile over her head. “I can’t wait to see what you make next week, Charles,” Erik said warmly. They’d quickly exchanged numbers before leaving the study and Erik had agreed to call Charles later, after Nina was put to bed.

He was nervous but more excited for that phone call than he had been for anything in the long, grief-stricken months since Magda’s death. His mother had been hinting and maybe she was right, maybe he was ready to try again.

“Will you make breakfast next week?” Nina piped up sadly. Erik quirked an eyebrow in inquiry, wondering how he had ever gotten dates without his daughter as a wingman.

Charles gave him a bright smile, “I’d love to.” He knelt down and pressed a kiss to Nina’s plump cheek, letting her hug his neck for a long moment before she pulled away with a pout to slump against Erik’s legs.

“I’ll talk to you later, Erik?” Charles asked softly, grasping Erik’s hand lightly in his.

“Yes, of course. I can’t wait,” he said back, lifting his hand and pressing a light kiss to his finger tips, enchanted by the soft blush that swept over Charles’ pale cheeks. He tugged away reluctantly and left in what appeared to be daze. Erik was more than a little proud of that reaction.

Still got it.

He glanced down to see Nina watching him shrewdly, “I like him, papa. Don’t scare him away.” She said imperiously before she ran upstairs to redecorate the massive custom dollhouse his father had built for her fifth birthday.

Erik let out a sigh of relief and wondered when it would be too soon to propose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this quick fic! I saw this guy Frankie Celenza on a Facebook video and thought, OMG that looks like Charles! And so this fic was born! Here's the link to more of him 
> 
> https://www.tastemade.com/tastemakers/frankie-celenza
> 
> Please let me know if you see any typos, or weird plot holes, or you can think of any tags I should add, or just want to say hi! What did you think? Comments are always welcomed and appreciated! XOXO!


End file.
